Talk:What It's Like/@comment-5496513-20140313182243
I actually have a really big problem, and I need someone to listen. This is gonna be really long, but I am in desperate need of someone's advice. It's about me and this blonde girl. Now, the relationship between me and her has always been "friends of friends", even though we've been in the same class since the 8th grade. I had always thought the best of her, and even though we didn't have anything in common, I wanted to be friends with her because of her cheerful attitude and seemingly kind nature. For a long time she has also been best friends with my best friend. When we switched to upper secondary school, we ended up in the same class together, again. Now she had been separated from all her other friends, and all of a sudden I seemed more attractive to her. So she would always pick me as her partner or ride the bus with me, which I thought was nice, but I soon realized that she was only "settling" for me. As soon as the bell rang, she was off to her other friends, and didn't even contact me. I already had my set of friends, so this didn't really bother me at first, but when she started becoming possessive, it did. All of a sudden, I was hers, and only hers. And whenever I chose to spend my spare time at school with someone else, she took to twitter to write an indirect tweet about how much of a bad friend I was. I confronted her about it, but she said it was about someone else, even though the tweets included "how nice of you to leave our seats and go ditch me in every recess :):)". I could leave it at that, I could tell her I was tired of her bullshit, and move on. But here's the thing: she allegedly has problems. The reason I use the word "allegedly" is because she is making an awful lot of fuss about this, sharing quotes on self harm, abandonment, always being the second choice and never being good enough. At one point, she created a twitter account for the sole purpose of sharing these quotes (it was supposed to be anonymous, but she used herself as the profile pic and followed all her friends). She keeps announcing to everyone how she is smiling on the outside but dying on the inside, and tries desperately to make sure everyone knows if she's having troubles. That is why I decided not to tell her I didn't want to spend time with her anymore because she was a drama queen, not that I actually believe she is as troubled as she claims to be, but because the kind of self-harm and depression she is talking about hits pretty close to home. She found her own set of friends eventually, isolating them from the rest of the class to have them all to herself as they worship the ground she walks on. She has never made an effort to mingle with the rest of the girls, who have all become really tight. So we stopped inviting her to parties and such, because initiative is important. Today, the girls decided to go out to dinner together, inviting anyone who wanted to come, so of course neither she or her new friends did. And now she is on a streak again, unfollowing me on twitter and every other social media, tweeting about how she should've chosen another school, again making sure everyone knows how she feels. I cannot take her anymore, I don't want to talk to her, I want to yell at her. But because of the shield of vulnerabiliy she has created around herself, I can't. But we are still classmates, and we still share the same friends. I thought about ditching one of my best friend's birthday party this Saturday just so I wouldn't have to talk to her, but that would be a pretty cunty thing to do. So what do I do when I am about to explode at any second? When I'm so stuffed on bullshit I can't even stand to see her face?